1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing unit, a content providing server, an information processing method and a content providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress of information communication technology in recent years, a large volume content data can be received to watch and listen to contents in AV appliances such as TV, DVD recorder, Blu-ray recorder, and portable terminals such as portable phone and personal digital assistant (PDA).
According to the system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-108473 described below, a home server is provided so as to send a request for content data from a portable terminal to that home server and a content data suitable for the portable terminal is obtained to allow the content to be watched or listened to through the portable terminal comfortably.